The present invention relates to the fields of digital photography and optical image magnification and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for obtaining digital photographs of field subjects as seen through magnified binocular vision from a pair of binoculars or field glasses.
In the field of optical image magnification, there are a variety of devices used to optically magnify images for the purpose of enhanced viewing of such images. Perhaps one of the most recognizable devices provided for this purpose are the binocular, sometimes termed field glasses, and the telescope. Although these two types of ocular aids are similar in some respects such as using lenses to capture light and magnify objects, they use patently different technologies in the way lenses are arraigned and used in conjunction with other apparatus to provide magnified representations of images for viewing.
Of the two basic types of telescopes, a refractor telescope uses a glass lens as its objective. The glass lens is at the front of the telescope and light is bent (refracted) as it passes through the lens. A reflector telescope uses a mirror as its objective. The mirror is close to the rear of the telescope and light is bounced off (reflected) as it strikes the mirror.
Binoculars or field glasses are different than both reflector or refractor telescopes in that they have to optic barrels (one for each eye), and that they use objective lenses coupled with a prism system located between the objective lenses and the eyepieces in both barrels. The prism system may be one of two types Porro or Roof The prisms function as mirrors to. correct the view of an image so that it does not appear up side down and backward to the viewer. The Roof prism system is used in binoculars wherein the objective lenses and eyepieces are in-line, and the Porro prism system is used in binoculars wherein the objective lenses and the eyepieces are offset from each other.
In addition to the obvious technological differences that exist between telescopes and binoculars, the scope or purpose of the separately invented devices are also markedly different. Telescopes are primarily intended and used for viewing objects that are far away, most often celestial objects above our atmosphere, while binoculars-are more specifically designed for viewing objects that are closer to us and within our atmosphere. One exemplary application that is arguably the most widely practiced and used with binoculars is recreational field viewing, hence, the term field glasses. It is to this type of application, which includes such recreational pastimes as birding, viewing sporting events, scouting terrain for hunting purposes, and so on, that the present invention most particularly applies to.
Digital photography, which has somewhat recently been developed and refined for practical application, uses a charged-coupled-device CCD technology to capture light and convert it to a digital bitmap image that may be uploaded and displayed on a personal computer using appropriate software on the computer for opening the image file. Digital cameras are now available that produce exceptionally sharp images in a reliable and consistent manner without requiring extensive skill to operate such as with focusing, lighting requirements, or other complicated set-up procedures inherent to high quality cameras used in conventional photography. Digital cameras may be made very compact and lightweight without affecting their picture taking quality.
Many field applications wherein binoculars are used also lend themselves logically to the use of photographic equipment. For example, a scientist or hobbyist engaged in the field study of birds or other wildlife typically carries a good pair of binoculars, a camera for taking photographs, and a note-pad or journal for jotting down scientific or important notations or details regarding subjects of study. Hunters often scout places to hunt with a pair of binoculars and jot down notes describing the location. The hunter then returns to such locations when the season opens if, according to jotted notes and memory, they are deemed good prospects for successful hunting. Although photographic equipment is not a major priority among those scouting places to hunt, a photo of the scouted valley or ridge may prove useful when returning to re-identify such locations.
It is clear that the desire to both view magnified subjects, and photograph them, goes hand in hand in many applications. This is exemplified in the use of some larger telescopes that use a type of specialized digital photography that is adapted specifically for night photography. The object, of course, is to photograph the stellar bodies at the moment they are discovered through the telescope.
With the use of binoculars, however, one must also bring along a suitable camera with a zoom lens if it is desired to photograph a subject spotted through the binoculars. This is rather inconvenient in that if a subject is spotted through the binoculars, it must be re-sighted with the camera and focused in before a picture may be taken. In that amount of time the subject may move away or out of range or sight. Also, carrying a notepad or a recorder along with a camera for taking notes simply adds to the burden and inconvenience of the individual.
In some instances, a camera with a zoom lens may be used instead of binoculars to initially sight a subject for photography. However, this is also inconvenient due to the complexity of most zoom cameras regarding focusing, the inherent fragility of a good camera compared with a binocular in the field, and the added fact that not all sited subjects warrant photography. Another consideration is that the vast majority of individuals using binoculars for recreational enjoyment such as, perhaps birding, would like a picture of certain sited subjects, but do not require a highly professional shot as might be expected from more complex camera equipment.
What is clearly needed is a binocular adapted with an integrated digital photographic capability and voice to text recording capability for recreational and other applications. Such a device would greatly simplify and enhance an individual""s experience in the field. Such a device would also simplify notation associated with photographed subjects that must often be recollected by a photographer after film development.
In a preferred embodiment of the preset invention a system for selecting a text phrase for use in annotating a non-text electronic file is provided, comprising a stored table of text phrases; a voice input apparatus; and a control system. The control system recognizes a key word input at the voice input apparatus, retrieves a text version of the keyword, compares the text keyword to text words in the stored text phrases, and finding a match, uses the matched text phrase to annotate the electronic file.
In a preferred embodiment the non-text electronic file is a digital image, and the table of text phrases is stored on a removable data repository. The removable data repository is interchangeable with other data repository devices containing different tables of text phrases. The data repository containing the text phrases may be textually customized by computerized method. Also, the data repository containing the text phrases may be rendered human readable by computerized method, and may contain standalone keywords.
In another aspect of the invention a method for selecting a text phrase for use in annotating a non-text electronic file is provided, comprising the steps of (a) storing a table of text phrases; (b) inputting a word or phrase by a voice input apparatus; (c) recognizing a keyword in the input word or phrase; (d) retrieving a text. version of the keyword. from storage; (e) comparing the retrieved text version of the keyword with text words in the text phrases stored in the table; and (f) using a matched text phrase to annotate the electronic file.
In a preferred embodiment of this method, in step (a), standalone keywords are also stored. Also, in step (f), standard date and time functions may be included in annotation.
In yet another aspect of the invention an image-capturing device for storing annotated images is provided, comprising an optical focus system for optically focusing an image on an image-capturing element; a data repository for storing captured images and a table of text phrases; a voice input apparatus; and a control system. The control system recognizes a key word input at the voice input apparatus, retrieves a text version of the keyword, compares the text keyword to text words in the stored text phrases, and finding a match, uses the matched text phrase to annotate the electronic file.
In a preferred embodiment of the device the image capturing element is one of a charged-coupled device or a C-MOS imaging device. There may also be two separate data repositories, a first data repository for storing captured images and a second data repository for storing text phrases. The second data repository may also contain standalone keywords, and may also be removable and interchangeable with other data repository devices containing different phrases and keywords.
In another embodiment of the method the second data repository may be textually customized by computerized method, and may be rendered human readable by computerized method. Also standard date and time may be included in annotations to electronic files.
In embodiments of the present invention, taught in enabling detail below, for the first time a system is provided wherein annotating phrases may be added to non-text digital files by speaking a keyword.